Use of solar energy as a source of energy for various types of devices is well known in the art. The solar energy is collected during the daytime via a solar panel or solar power source electrically connected to an energy storage device. Energy stored in the energy storage device is discharged to power the device. For example, a solar powered vehicle utilizes solar energy as a power source to power the vehicle during the day as well as to generate power for storage in an energy storage device, such as a rechargeable battery or a storage capacitor, which may be used during the nighttime.
Solar powered vehicles thus tend to charge the energy storage device during the day for use to power the vehicles for nighttime operation. A solar profile changes throughout the day as the sun rises, moves across the sky, and sets, resulting in a large change in amount of power that is generated. In addition, during winter solstice or as seasons change, an amount of sunlight changes as well. Thus, over time, amounts of power generated and stored during the day by a solar power source can vary widely.
As a result, it is very desirable for each kilo-watt of power output from the solar power source to be used efficiency.
What is needed is an ability to track peak power transfer from a power source, such as a solar power source, to a load, and to alter operation accordingly to maximize peak power transfer and maximize efficiency of use of available power.